1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinary device and more particularly pertains to a new female urinary device for allowing a female to urinate without splattering and without having to sit upon a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a urinary device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a urinary device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,637; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,330; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,890; U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,948; U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,888; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,601.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new female urinary device. The inventive device includes a first sheet of material including a main portion having a top edge, a bottom edge, and side edges and being essentially tapered from the top edge to the bottom edge and also having a plurality of pleats spaced apart and extending from the top edge to the bottom edge with the main portion being foldable into a funnel having an open top and an open bottom with the side edges being securely fastenable to one another and with the first sheet of material also having a flap portion being securely attached to the top edge of the main portion; and also includes a second sheet of material having a top edge, a bottom edge, and side edges and also having a plurality of pleats spaced apart and extending from the top edge to the bottom edge with the second sheet of material being foldable into a chute and with the side edges being securely fastenable to one another and with the chute including an open top and an open bottom and being removably connected to the open bottom of the funnel.
In these respects, the female urinary device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a female to urinate without splattering and without having to sit upon a toilet.